Major Leagues
by flipper-ace
Summary: This story belonged to CullenGirlsForever3, but I'm taking over! Edward Cullen is a famous baseball pitchers who is in search of "the one." Bella Swan is an average girl who has sworn off men. What will happen when they meet?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: flipper-ace here. I just wanted to let you all know that I'm leaving the chapters that were original to the story the same. If you have any suggestions on places to take this story please let me know and I'll consider them. Hope you enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. The original plot isn't even mine...**

**Chapter One:**

_**Edward's POV**_

I had to strike him out. The crowd hushed at I threw my famous, no-hitter curve ball. The game ended and we only won by a point. That was too close.

"Dude, you need a girl!" Emmett, the first baseman, said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because you are too focused and I swear that stick up your butt is only getting more tightly wedged in there." He said while laughing.

"Em, I don't play around with girls. I am looking for her. You know my other half. Like you and Rosalie." I retort.

"Why don't you come over to my place? My sister is coming to celebrate my engagement and Rose will be there. 'Lil Jakey might even make an appearance!"

"Maybe," I answer, "Your brother and I don't exactly get along very well."

"Come on! Celebrate with me! You will LOVE my sister!"

"Fine!" I said, admitting my defeat.

After a shower, I headed off to Emmett's apartment, wearing dark wash jeans and a white, button-down shirt.

When I arrived I opened the door, knowing it wouldn't be be locked.

"Hey Eddie!" I heard Emmett cry.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled. The fans decided to call me that and Emmett, who knew I hated the name, insisted on calling me it. Why the fans gave me a nickname, I still don't know.

When I walked into the kitchen, I saw Emmett, Jacob(his brother), and a pretty blonde whom I assumed was Rosalie by the description Emmett had given me.

"Edward, this is Rosalie, my fiancée. Rose, this is Edward, my friend." Emmett announced. "My sister will be here soon."

As Emmett said that, a beautiful voice called "Em, Jake? Are you home?"

"In the kitchen!" Jacob answered.

Just then a goddess walked into the room. She had flowing brown hair, deep chocolate eyed, and a heart shaped face. She quickly gave hugs to her brothers and Rose. Then she looked at me.

"Hi. I'm Isabella Swan, Emmett and Jacob's sister." She said in that beautiful voice of hers.

"Hi. I'm Edward Cullen, Emmett's friend."

"Oh, you're the pitcher, right?"

_**Bella's POV**_

When I first walked into the kitchen, I didn't see the extra person standing there. After giving Rose and my brothers hugs, I turned to see the most beautiful man alive.

"Hi. I'm Isabella Swan, Emmett and Jacob's sister." I manage to get out. This man had me breathless.

He had mess hair, but in a good way. It was bronze and very sexy. His eyes were pools of emeralds. His body was finely toned and beautiful.

"Hi. I'm Edward Cullen, Emmett's friend." He said in a velvety voice. I almost fainted.

"Oh, you're the pitcher, right?" WOW did that sound ruder than it should have!

"Yes." He said a bit uneasily.

As the night progressed, I mainly avoided Edward. Not because I didn't like him; it was quite the opposite. I couldn't be near him because he made me feel…..different. I felt…strangely content and beautiful. This can't be good!

**A/N: WHAT DO YOU THINK? I REALLY LIKE WRITING THIS FANFIC SO I DECIDED TO FINALLY PUT IT UP ON THE SITE! AREN'T YOU SO HAPPY? PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**-Bells-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SO HERE IS CHAPTER 2. ALSO, I REALLY LIKED ALL OF THE EMAILS I GOT. WHEN I CHECKED THAT DAY I THOUGHT I WOULD HAVE MAYBE ONE REVIEW, BUT I HAD 6 AND A TON OF ALERTS! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU GUYSIES!**

**Chapter Two:**

_**Bella's POV**_

The next morning I was exhausted! Edward and Rose ended up staying until midnight so I ended up sleeping in my old room that Emmett leaves as is incase I ever need to stay. But, I didn't end up getting much sleep because I was dreaming about Edward!

I knew these dreams couldn't come true. Even if he did like or even love me, I wouldn't put myself in that danger. Not that Edward is dangerous; it's just that I don't want my heart broken, not again. It's just too bad that I'm crazy for him!

_**Edward's POV**_

This morning I decided to talk to Emmett at practice before the game. He would hopefully know what to do about my problem.

"Em?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes Eddie?" he said. I mentally cringed at the name.

"Well, you know what we were talking about the other day?"

"Yes?" he said, making the answer sound like a question.

"I think I might have found her." I say self-consciously.

"Who is it?' he asked suggestively.

"Bella." I said with a smile; I had to smile when I thought of her.

"My SISTER?"

Crap. I forgot that little detail. "Yes." I say, ashamed.

"I am so proud of you!" Emmett said, faking tears and laughing.

"WHAT?"

"She likes you, you like her. I know I can trust you with her heart."

"How do you know that she likes me?"

"She dreamed about you last night!"

"Um….."

"She talks in her sleep." he said like I should know.

"Oh. What did she say?"

"Just your name over and over again."

As I started to walk over to the pitcher's mound, I heard Emmett scream, "You better start showing off, she is coming to the game today!" I smiled to myself.

_**Bella's POV**_

We got to the ballpark in time to see the end of the boys warming up. Instead of taking seats behind home plate, where Emmett wanted us to sit, we sat in the middle of the out field, front row. Rosalie and Alice (my other friend) called them the "butt view" seats.

The boys played extraordinarily well won 9-0. I even caught three of the homerun balls, all hit by Edward. I gave one to each of my best friends.

Alice decided to tag along when Rose and I went to cheer Emmett on. She was great friends with Emmett and she had a major crush on the short stop, Jasper Whitlock. He has been friends with Emmett since they went to college.

After the game, we went to say hi to the guys. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were all waiting.

"Sorry girls. This is for team members only." Emmett said, joking around.

"We just wanted to get these balls signed by the players is all." said Rose playing along.

"Rosie, of course." He said then they walked off, obviously planning to go home.

"Alice, could I talk to you?" Jasper asked. Alice gave me a quick glance and walked away with him.

"Hey….um…..can I ask you something?" Edward asked me.

_**Edward's POV**_

"Sure." she said uneasily.

"Will you go out with me?" I asked.

Of all the things that came out of her beautiful mouth, I didn't expect what she said.

"No." she said then turned on her heel and left me with my mouth hanging down to the floor.

**A/N: WHO ACTUALY THOUGH THAT SHE WOULD SAY YES? SORRY TO BURST YOUR BUBBLE, BUT THERE WOULD BE NO PLOT TO THE STORY IF I DID THAT. PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE SOON, I HOPE!**

_**-Bells-**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SO I AM REALLY BORED AND HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO SO HERE IS CHAPTER 3.**

**Chapter Three:**

_**Bella's POV**_

It's been a week since the game and Edward hasn't given up! Flowers, chocolate, gift cards, poems, messages, notes, you name it, he's sent it.

I like him, the timing is just off and well, I just can't do that yet.

Tonight Alice, Rose, and I are going to another game. Alice is so excited to finally be dating her crush, Jasper, so she made us come. If it was up to me, I wouldn't be going but what can I do when Alice gives me her pouty face?

My brother, Jacob, is so happy that I'm not dating Edward. He is SO possessive and protective of his younger sister. Emmett just finds it hilarious that I won't date him. I will NEVER understand men.

_**Edward's POV**_

"Em, she is still saying no!" I whine.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Emmett answered.

"Well, do you know why?"

"Don't ask me about my sister. She is SUCH a mystery to me. Maybe she thinks you won't be loyal or that you are a player or something."

"How will I win her over?"

"I have an idea! Just look at the screen during the 7th inning stretch. It will be clear then."

"I am trusting you on this matter."

"Cullen, get your ass on that pitcher's mound!" the coach screamed.

As I ran out to warm up, I saw Bella going to her seat by first base. I smiled to myself as I ran by.

_**Bella's POV**_

Edward ran out to warm up. Why must he look so sexy in his baseball uniform? As he ran by, a bunch of girls started screaming for him. Why doesn't he ask them out? I bet they have a fine past and no problems. Why me?

During the seventh inning stretch, I looked over to the announcement board. It had anniversaries, proposals, birthdays, everything! Then I saw my name. He wouldn't give up!

The announcement board said:

Bella, will you go out with me?

-Edward

I was going to kill him!

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER WAS ORIGINALLY LONGER, BUT I WANTED TO END IT HERE. SO BELLA'S PAST WILL BE REVEALED SOON, BUT IT WON'T BE COMPLETELY OBVIOUS SO READ CAREFULLY. IF YOU DON'T GET IT, I WILL EXPLAIN. IT SHOULD COME AROUND CHAPTER 5-6. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just to clarify something, everyone is saying stuff like "I'm sad she said no. Why?" The reason is because of her past! I think it is revealed next chapter! Sorry if that was unclear! BTW- if you don't get Bella's answer to the billboard in this chapter, then (no offense) you didn't really read it. Maybe it's just me that can get it though. Please review to me if you have any questions on this chapter, 'cause there might be some. Sorry to babble; here's chapter 4!**

**Chapter Four:**

_**Bella's POV**_

After the game, we went to talk to the boys.

"Edward, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure." He said with a small smile on his face.

When we could no longer see the others, I started talking.

"Why? Why did you do that?" I partially screamed.

"Bella, isn't it obvious? I LOVE you! It isn't just infatuation or lust, it is LOVE!"

"Why me? Why not someone from your fan club?"

"They aren't you! You are beautiful, smart, funny, amazing, kind, and caring."

"You forgot clumsy, forgetful, idiotic, stupid, and butt-ugly."

"Bella, you are PERFECT!"

As our argument got more heated, we started moving closer and closer. Once he said these words, he leant in and kissed me. As we kissed, my arms wrapped around his neck. He moved one arm around my waist and one hand on my cheek.

Everything suddenly came back to me. Quickly I broke away and ran for my car. Luckily, I drove here by myself and didn't have to wait for Alice and Rose.

_**Edward's POV**_

"Did she enjoy it?" I asked Emmett the next day.

"Do I look like a mind reader to you?"

"No."

During the game, I gave up three homeruns before I was taken off the field. I couldn't help thinking about Bella.

_**Bella's POV**_

Rose and Alice were both out so I turned on the news. The headline story was:

"Accidents Happen to Everyone, Right?"

I grabbed my keys and drove to the hospital.

_**Edward's POV**_

I guess I wasn't watching. I could only think of her. The love of my life rejected me and I have never felt so sorrowful! After it happened, I didn't care if I died. Without her I'm incomplete. If I live, it will be a half life, a cursed life. If I die, it's for the better.

**A/N: SSSSSSSSSSOOOOO….. What do you think? Good/Bad? Originally this was shorter, but I thought it was too short so I added a little. What do you think? I really like this chapter, but since I've written the next one, that would be my favorite. You will hopefully think so too (when I update next!) I love all of you guys that are giving me reviews! This story is SSSSSOOOOOOOO much fun to write so it is nice to know that you really like it! And sorry it was so short! Review Please!**

_**-Bells-**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Last chapter:**_

_I guess I wasn't watching._ _I could only think of her. The love of my life rejected me and I have never felt so sorrowful! After it happened, I didn't care if I died. Without her I'm incomplete. If I live, it will be a half life, a cursed life. If I die, it's for the better._

**Chapter Five:**

_**Bella's POV**_

No one would tell me anything! What happened? No answer. What is wrong? No answer. NO ANSWERS!

Finally, I met the head doctor of this department.

"I won't release any information to the press at this time." He said.

"I'm not from the press. I'm his wife!" I say spontaneously thinking it will get me information.

"What?" the doctor said looking very confused. "How is that possible?"

"Well, we kept it a secret. Eloping is a lovely thing!"

"Nice to meet you, I'm his father. My name is Carlisle Cullen."

Crap! I am the stupidest person on Earth!

"Edward is unconscious. His car was totaled in the crash. What happened was two cars crashed into either end of his Volvo. He has 3 broken ribs, a broken leg, fractured wrist, and serious gashes all over his body." Dr. Cullen continued.

"Will he be okay?"

"He will make a full recovery. From what we can tell, he hasn't suffered any memory loss."

"Can I see him?"

"Go ahead in."

"Are you taking care of him?"

"No, I can't doctor my own family. Dr. Black is taking care of him."

Crap, crap, crap!

_**Edward's POV**_

I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't open my eyes, and I couldn't move any of my limbs. All I could do was listen.

"Edward!" I heard an angel say. She couldn't have come! Why would she have?

"Edward, you will NOT die on me! Do you hear me? I know this is my fault, I know I did this to you and I am sorry I did. I'm sorry you had to fall for a messed up person who isn't normal." She continued.

"Bella?" I heard the doctor ask. "What are you doing here? I thought you moved with your father!"

"I did. It was a long time ago, Billy. Charlie is dead!" Bella's voice cracked on the last word.

"Bella, did you have any…problems after…well, you know."

"No, I haven't been in contact with her since. You were right about everything. Renee was well, different. She started having problems and I could no longer take care of her. She had to go to an institute and I don't know what happened! I knew I shouldn't have come back! Everything was okay with dad, but Emmett and Jake hadn't seen me in 10 years. I swear I could kill the man who did this to her!"

That was why Bella was that way. She was afraid, but I still don't know of what! What happened to their mother and why hadn't Emmett and Jacob moved with her?

"If it makes you feel better, Phil died last year because of his drunk driving. I know that is what happened to your mother. Phil was abusive, a druggie, a drunk, and drove your mother insane. You know not all men are bad, right?"

"I can't trust anyone anymore! I had put so much trust into Phil because of Renee's mental case. She wasn't all that smart and relied on me for most of her decisions. I was wrong in trusting anyone. I just can't do it."

"Then why did you come? Why did you come to this man even though you can't trust anyone?"

There was silence.

"I'll leave you for a few minutes."

After a door closed I again heard my angel speak. "Edward, I…I …I am sorry. I want to trust you. I want to because against my better judgment, I have fallen in love with you. I guess you really do fall in love when you least expect it. I am sorry." With that I heard her leave.

At least I knew she loved me!

**A/N: Okay. I'm sorry I haven't updated anything lately, but I just finished up a show so give me a break! You found out Bella's past. If you didn't understand here is what happened: Bella trusted Phil with her and her mother (who isn't completely right in the head), but Phil ended up abusing both of them. Dr. Black, aka Billy, was her doctor. The beginning of this chapter and the last chapter are my favorites so far! Review please!**

_**-Bells-**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's short, sorry. Read and Relax!**

**Chapter Six:**

_**Jacob's POV**_

Stupid Cullen! He HAD to go and fall in love with my sister. He even made her fall in love with him!

Emmett is such a traitor. He is supposed to be the protective older brother, not the best friend of her boyfriend! That boy is so stupid.

As these thoughts rushed through my head for the thousandth time since Bella told me she was dating that leech, I went to get the paper.

When I reached the sports section, a headline popped out at me. It read:

**Cullen in Love at Last?**

You have GOT to be kidding me! It was everywhere. I hate his guts!

_**Renée's POV**_

Jonathan told me I was getting better. Soon I could go out and find my family. I missed Bella so much. The thought of seeing her again kept me trying in my hospital activities. I got to see Emmett and Jacob in their games and cheered them on so I felt as though I got to see them sometimes. My daughter would be in her 20's now.

As I flipped around the channels on my television, I saw something about Emmett's baseball team. There was a news report about one of his fellow team members who had just gotten out of the hospital. That is when I heard her name.

She was wheeling out Edward Cullen, Emmett's friend. I heard the reporter say "Isabella Swan, Cullen's girlfriend, hasn't left the hospital as long as he's been here. His parents are extremely thankful for her help and hope he will soon be able to be up on his feet again soon."

"I was so worried about him. One thing is for sure; he won't be playing for a little while, but will soon be in full health." My lovely daughter said.

I turned off the TV and picked up the phone to call the number I had memorized out of the phone book. I think it is time to contact my family.

**A/N: Sorry it is short and i haven't updated in like, forever. I've had horrible writers block on this story and i just thought of this. i don't know when i will update this one, but my others shoould be updated soon! Now Review!**


End file.
